fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon
Dragons (ドラゴン Doragon) were extremely powerful and intelligent creatures that lived in Earth Land. History More than 400 years ago, Dragons were the rulers of the land and humans were considered to be merely a food source for them. In the east, specifically Ishgar, Dragons lived in harmony with humans, while in the western countries Dragons were vile and attacked them. As the makings of an intense war were beginning to form, Irene Belserion, known in her country as the queen of Dragons, came up with the idea for Dragons to be able to pass on their Magic in order for humans to aid them in the war, later being known as Dragon Slayer Magic. However not all humans can maintain their sanity for long as three different adverse side effects began to contaminate the Dragon Slayers, including Irene.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 514, Pages 2-19 Later, a Dragon proposed a truce between them, believing both species could live in harmony. This soon led to a civil war known as the Dragon King Festival between both factions: the pro-humans and their opposite. Eventually, some humans were taught Magic by the Dragons and were requested to join the war. Before long, the tide of the war shifted into the favor of the pro-coexistence faction. However, both sides overlooked a potential threat: the humans who were taught Magic by the Dragons. Many a Dragon were slain, and thus, the humans became known as Dragon Slayers. In one case, a Dragon Slayer killed many Dragons, both friend and foe alike, and bathed in their blood, and turned into a Dragon himself: the reputed Black Dragon and self-proclaimed Dragon King, Acnologia. All other facts and stories about Dragons were collected in one book: Dragon Historia. One story in said book recounts the tale of Acnologia, and his single-handed destruction of an entire country.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 18 At some point 400 years ago, remaining Dragons formed the Magna Carta with humanity, agreeing to watch over them as they create the future.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 415, Pages 12-16 July 7, X777 On July 7, X777, all the remaining Dragons,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 301, Page 16 except Acnologia,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Pages 13-14 seemingly vanished,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 101, Pages 9-11 most notably, Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandeeney, who each abandoned their young foster children, leaving the species to be remembered as little more than a myth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 167, Page 4 However, this was revealed, as per the word of Igneel, to have been due to the Dragon parents of the young Dragon Slayers not wanting them to eventually turn into Dragons like Acnologia had done. In order to prevent this, they hid inside the bodies of their foster children via a secret art,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 413, Pages 8-9 which allowed them to create antibodies to prevent this "Dragonification".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 414, Page 10 They also did this to extend their own lifespan, having been left in a half-dead state after their souls were taken by Acnologia's Dragon Slayer Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 415, Page 6 Magic and Abilities Dragons are extremely powerful creatures, so powerful, in fact, that a form of Magic had to be created to combat them; their scales are so strong that, aside from Dragon Slayer Magic,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 14-18 no other form of Magic can pierce through them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Page 18 This conceived notion does not, however, apply to Acnologia, who was unaffected by both regular and Dragon Slayer Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Page 8 Dragons can also be wounded by their fellow Dragons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 301, Page 10 Dragons are extremely intelligent; they are able to speak the language of humans and can thus impart upon them their knowledge, as well as communicate with them. Some, however, do not seem to be happy with making contact with humans, who they consider to be inferior, and ignore altogether.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 11-12 Some Dragons even think of humans as one of their food sources. Dragons also all possess the basic ability to perform Enchantments, which they do to bestow Dragon Slayer Magic upon humans as well as an ability to use Transformation Magic to an extent, although the Five Dragon Gods are able to fully exploit Magic to form human appearances at will.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 514, Pages 12-13Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 21, Pages 2-10 Dragons and Humans To the events of the year X784, society does not believe in the existence of Dragons. However, the destruction of Tenrou Island caused by one of them, called Acnologia, changed society's view on this issue. In the Kingdom of Dragnof, 400 years ago, Dragons and humans were known to be living in peace, while western Dragons lacked the intelligence that eastern Dragons possessed and actively sought after humans as food.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 514, Pages 2-8 Dragons do not form families like humans, instead when breeding season occurs and later the conception, the newly-born Dragon is then to be raised by the mother Dragon. It is rare, if ever, the offspring Dragon sees the father Dragon again.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 21, Pages 2-8 Despite their destructive nature, some Dragons, such as Igneel, Grandeeney, and Metalicana have been said to care for humans to the point where they raise orphaned human children as their own. While raising the human, they teach them Dragon Slayer Magic to make the human more like them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 101, Page 11 The situation is somewhat different for other Dragons such as Acnologia, who view humans as nothing more than mere insects, and Zirconis, who hates humans and views the races merely as a food source. Acnologia has been described to be "the enemy of humanity,"Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Page 16 as confirmed by his subsequent behavior, when without warning and any particular reason, he appeared on Tenrou Island and tried to destroy it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Page 17 Known Dragons As of the year X792, according to Acnologia, all Dragons sans himself have been annihilated, and the only remnant of their legacy are the eight Dragon Slayers on the continent of Ishgar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 470, Page 18 Subspecies Miniature Dragons Miniature Dragons (小型ドラゴン Kogata Doragon) are small Dragons of questionable intelligence that originate from the abdomen of the Dragon Motherglare. They lack eyes, do not have discernible teeth (rather, their bodies appear to be made of metallic scales, which run along the "gums" of their mouth in the form of jagged edges), are bipedal instead of quadrupedal; they additionally lack wings, however their claws are extremely sharp.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Page 2-5 Magic and Abilities Enhanced Strength: Miniature Dragons are very strong, as they are able to overwhelm average to above-average strength Mages without much difficulty.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 333, Page 9 Laser Beam: An ability not seen in regular Dragons, Miniature Dragons are able to fire laser beams from their mouths in place of a typical Dragon's Roar associated with the larger, more common variation of their species; the lasers are capable of piercing solid objects, as well as flesh, and leave clean, round holes in their wake. The lasers can also be fired in rapid succession.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 334, Pages 15-18 Trivia *According to the Rogue that appeared inside of Natsu while he was unconscious, when the scales of a dragon are removed, they lose their pigment and turn white, and are also able to be handled by humans. This is shown when Anna Heartfilia used some of Igneel's scales to make a scarf for Natsu, handling them like they were fabric.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 512, Pages 16-17 References Navigation Category:Dragon Category:Races Category:Magical Creatures